Randy
|enemies = Armando, Butch, Mia, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Becky, Rogue, Evil Robots, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Heather, acceptance, his family, his friendship with Hugo, Curran suceeding, science, inventing, science fairs, gardening, potato chips, playing golf, helping others, playing his guitar, singing|dislikes = Armando, Butch, Curran being bullied, failure, rival scientists, losing his temper, not being with Heather, violence, being judged on his background, embarrassing himself|powers = Inventing skills Guitar playing|weapons = Fists|fate = Starts a relationship with Heather and continues to adventure with Hugo and the School Gang|affiliations = School Gang|inspiration = RJ the Raccoon from Over the Hedge Dr. Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds Matthew Gray Gubler}} 'Randy '''is Hugo's best friend, Heather's boyfriend and the deuteragonist (alongside the members of the School Gang) in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a raccoon who serves as the school's genius inventor and resides in Maine with his parents. Background Randy is the only son of Ryan and Briar who moved to Portland after they got married. He took advanced science classes when he was in middle school. His dream was to be a scientist and to use his inventions to help the world. He started his first day at Portland High School where he immediately became the center of attention by showing his science classmates, his inventions. Hugo admired Randy while Armando grew jealous of him. He was so jealous of the latter that he would say hurtful insults when Hugo isn't there with him. He tried to keep the anger a secret with his parents but with them knowing their son too well, they knew that Randy didn't have a good day at school. He told them about Armando and his insults. Ryan suggested that Randy should sign up for the science fair, that was going on all week. He knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to prove Armando wrong. For the next week, Randy was anxiously working on a machine that can make an endless supply of water for people who aren't able to afford it for themselves. While making the machine, he ran across Heather who was new to the high school. He fell in love with her but didn't know what to say, so he tried to run out of the science class but to only bump into the wall, thus embarrassing him even more. His times out of science class were frustrating because when he's close to having the machine assembled, it sparks and falls apart. Not only he wants to win the science fair and prove Armando wrong, he wants to win Heather's affections. The day before the science fair, Armando was planning to humiliate Randy by dropping a gallon of cooking oil on him and his invention, thus making him a laughingstock for the rest of the school year. When Hugo discovered Armando's treachery and true colors, he resigned as his partner went to Randy's side, who lost faith in himself. Heartbroken, Randy tried to drop out of the science fair, but Hugo restored his confidence and promised to help him win the science fair and Heather's affections. The boys successfully finish the machine and take it back to the science fair where they won it. Hugo introduced Heather to Randy and arranged a date for him. Before going back to his house to get ready, Heather gave Randy a kiss on the cheek where he immediately blushed. Before Randy went on his date, he stopped by Hugo's castle to thank him for helping him win the science fair and Heather's affections. He promised to be there for Hugo's side and just before he left, Randy became an official member of the school gang. Personality Randy is a highly intelligent raccoon with a high quality of romanticism. He hopes to use his intellect to liberate the world of violence, starvation, dehydration and any other problem that people face today. However, he can be hard on himself and has a tendency to jump to conclusions when there is a bright side to the problem. Randy loves music and enjoys singing and dancing to it. He loves music so much that he plays music with his very own guitar. The kind of music that he's in to is country, guitar, R&B and rock and roll. He enjoys being with Heather and immediately believed that she is the love of his life. Before actually talking to her, Randy thought that he wouldn't be a suitable boyfriend for since Heather is a lady of class. Randy and Heather are one of the Wooten couples who barely have arguments. Their love relationship is rational and incredibly steady because they know how to respect each other's differences and support each other's dreams. He's very thoughtful of Heather because for her upcoming birthday, he immediately plans something pleasant for her and since he's a scientist, he makes a present for her as well. Along with the members of the school gang, Randy is extremely loyal and reliable to Hugo and the other members. Physical appearance Randy is a slender raccoon with a trim build. Since Randy is a non-clothing anthro, he only wears a tux or any other clothes on special occasions. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Randy appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with the School Gang members. He is seen at the school talent show when he plays a duet of ''What Hurts the Mos''t along with Hugo (only to be surprised by Hugo's harmonious voice and extraordinary guitar-playing). After the talent show, he congratulates him on a job well done at the talent show. He isn't seen again until Hugo returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Hugo defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, he helps Hugo remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with Heather and the others. The North Wooten Randy is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, he helps Hugo by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Return to the Present Although he doesn't appear in the film, his future-self makes an appearance. He is shown to be the heading scientist at Wooten Industries, leading all the other scientists and is married to Heather and the father of a son. The Black Lion Randy mostly serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Relationships The [[Cartoon stories Wiki|''Cartoon stories Wiki]]'' ''has an article focusing on the relationships of Randy. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Raccoons Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Inventors Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Schoolteachers Category:Musicians Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Spouses Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists